


From Eggsy, With Love

by vanillafluffy



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Espionage, Gen, Travel, keeping in touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Postcards from Eggsy's adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Eggsy, With Love

Harry Hart had his newspapers, bold headlines heralding the fact that the world spins on with nary a wobble. Eggsy has postcards. Like the dailies on Harry's study wall, they're innocuous and inexpensive. Unlike them, Eggsy can scribble a note on the back, reckoning that some day he may need to jog his memory as to why he has a card from some offbeat tourist destination hanging on his wall. 

Brazil reads:   
_Saved the rain forest, almost done in by the ceviche. Avoid raw fish._

Behind an image of Ankor-Wat:   
_Not a smoking ruin, thanks to me. Smoking bird named Kalia, check._

On the back of a picture of Honolulu harbor:  
_Silly burke got eaten by his own trained sharks. Better him than me. Close call though._

Kyoto:   
_Evil geniuses not as smart as they thought they were. Next time, NO FUGU. Seriously sport, raw fish will be the death of you._

Once in a while, cards find their way to his friends and family. 

Kiwis stare at the recipient:  
_Hiya Roxy--Any chance you could check my calendar and see when JB's due for his shots? Not sure if it's this month or next. Take him in for me, please, if I'm still stuck in Aukland. Ta ever so. ___

A view of snow-capped mountains posted from Dubrovnik:  
_Mum--Dunno if I'm going to be back in time for Sissy's birthday, so I'm sending a little package for her. She still likes fairy princesses, yeah? Give her my love, and some for you, too. Love, Gary_

Most often, Eggsy sends cards to Merlin, who never admits that he keeps them, more for their cheeky content than their scenic display. 

From: Hong Kong:  
_Took out the trash. Slight mishap. What's the best way to get blood out of Egyptian cotton? ___

Ottawa:  
_I know I'm supposed to be protecting this prat, but if he doesn't stop popping his gum/his knuckles, I'm going to strangle him with his own jock strap. ___

Marrakesh:   
_Is it just me, or are camels unreasonably unpleasant and stupid? Give me a Mini Cooper any day._

Merlin's favorite, though, is postmarked Key West. Instead of a beach with palm trees or other scenic view, there's a picture of a swordfish.   
_Damn thing sank my Zodiac after I escaped Garibaldi's sub. What is it with all these fish trying to kill me?! Pleased to report umbrella is also sword-proof. Cheers! ___


End file.
